RANDOM INSANITY: Borderlands edition
by AgentMaryland93
Summary: From RANDOM INSANITY, here is a take for Borderlands :D rated M for Innuendos and probably language with other stuff.


******Alright, I have been wracking my brain and finally came up with this. I hope it's not too short. It's a Borderlands one instead of a Halo one. Enjoy. ^.^ BTW, be careful young readers, this one has a few inappropriate innuendos.**

"Alright ladies and, other peoples no one cares about. Welcome to BUNKERS AND BADASSES! I, Tiny Tina, shall be your Dungeon Master! So without further delay, let us begin." Tina was excited, the old Vault Hunters were gathered around playing her newly created game with her.

"So, you made this game this morning?" Lilith inspected the Siren figure which resembled Maya.

"This is it ladies and gentlemen, oh, and Mordy." she began.

"HEY!" the Hunter scowled before propping his legs up on the table containing the made up game.

"Legs off the table Mordecai!" Lilith growled at him, however, he did not budge.

"As I was saying! The world is on the verge of going boom boom. It is up to our heroes to save the day! Can they do it? Or will the world blow up like confetti filled tnt?" she finished before throwing three 13 sided die into the middle of the table.

"Ok, so, who goes first?" Brick asked.

"Well I just rolled, so now you guys roll and whoever has the highest, goes first!" she explained.

The two other players rolled, Mordecai not wanting to partake in this childish game. "Why are you playing this kids game she randomly created?" he yawned while watching Brick choose his character.

"Oh, I dunno, because SHUT THE HELL UP MORDY!" she snapped before resuming her cute innocence (which none of the three bought).

"Tina! She is right though, shut up." Lilith smirked before becoming annoyed at the Berserker for taking too long with choosing.

"Ok, Brick mah man. You have but three choices, you better choose fast or imma whoop yo booty with Mrs. SnuggleBuns badonkadonk. Ya hear me foo? You have the Mechromancer, the Commando, and the Siren." she was fidgeting as usual waiting for him to pick.

"Siren! Her name is Brick, and she is the prettiest." he picked up the piece proudly.

"I'll choose the Commando." Lilith picked up the little Axton figure.

"Why do I gotta be stuck wid the cruddy Mechromancer?!" Tina sighed loudly.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?!" Gaige came bounding up the stairs and jumped over Mordecai's legs to sit on the counter next to him.

"All you can summon is a cruddy robot!" Tina argued.

"He's not cruddy!" Gaige had worked hard on making DT, she was highly insulted by some 13 year old insulting her hard work, sweat, tears, and blood (literally).

"Why are you up here instead of downstairs interrogating that Hyperion idiot?" Lilith questioned while tossing her character up an down, catching it while she waited.

"DT almost blew him up with his digistruct claws so Axton sent me up here. Told me I'd be helping more if I was out of the way. That, and Zero's pretty pissed at me right now." she shrugged while adjusting her pony tails.

"Why's the assassin mad at you?" Mordecai looked at her with what everyone assumed was a curious look.

"I kinda fucked with his helmet while he was asleep, so now, whenever he goes to make a symbol with his helmet, it kinda makes a dick. That, or it shows crude acronyms." she chuckled.

"Why?" Lilith was confused at the gain she got from this.

"Well, Moxxi dared me to. She also dared me to tweak his voice module. It acts as a translator now." she smirked, having won the dares.

"A translator?" Brick was studying the piece in his giant hand.

"Yeah, instead of translating different languages though, it makes everything he says translate into some sexual innuendo." she was trying not to laugh when said assassin walked in and sat next to Mordecai.

"Hey Vault Hunter." the Hunter greeted.

Zero simply waved, before staring at Gaige who was now whistling nonchalantly.

"What's wrong Zero?" Lilith asked, trying not to smirk.

He shook his head and pointed at Gaige.

"What's wrong with Gaige?" Brick asked, they all desperately wanted to hear if the voice module actually worked.

"He's just mad because I messed with his gear." she giggled.

"Silence or I'll-" he started, trying to keep the voice module from activating.

"You'll what?" she smirked wide.

"My sack's going to be empty when I finish with you!" he smacked himself in the helmet as the five of them burst out laughing. (that innuendo is from .com)

"Hey, what's so funny?" Maya asked as she came through the door.

"And here is a lovely pair of tits." Zero smacked his head against the wall, trying to get the module to stop translating everything he said into a sexual phrase.

"Rather forward aren't you Zero?" she stared at him with shock.

"I pwn this game, all with my hands and my joystick." he sat on the floor and tried to take his helmet off.

Meanwhile the others in the room, except for Maya, were dying of laughter.

"Oh man, forget the game, if he talks like that all night, that'll be WAY more entertaining!" Tina was on the floor clutching her stomach from laughter.

"I hate all of you, and I-want to know, who wants their muffin buttered?" he repeatedly smacked his head against the wall.

Mordecai fell off his chair at the comment, "oh man amigo, that was too much!"

Zero growled before ripping off his helmet and throwing it at Gaige. Everyone stared in amazement at the armor piece before looking at Zero. His face looked like-

At that moment, Gaige shot up in bed, waking up in a cold sweat. "Holy Skag! That, was terrifying!" she wiped the sweat off and looked around to see she had woken the others.

"Gaige, it's too early for us to be up. Why the Hell did you have to be so fucking loud?" Axton grumbled while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I had the weirdest dream!" she looked at Zero before looking away.

To this, he made an exclamation mark and question mark combo.

"Oh god, please don't tell me you had some sexual fantasy about Zero." Maya sighed.

"Ew! No! Why? Do you?" she smirked at the now blushing Siren.

"What?! O-of course not! That'd be crazy!" the Siren quickly rolled over, facing away from the others as they snickered "shut up!" she grumbled.

Zero made a sweat drop with his emote displayer at the way this conversation was going. "Can we drop the subject? It is most unenjoyable." the assassin went to lay back down when Mordecai stumbled in drunk and turned on the lights, earning a collection of groans.

"Wake up Vault Hunters! Roland wans' you to go do somethin fer him." the sniper slumped against the door frame as the mercenaries got up and slowly trudged out the door past him.

"So what did you dream about?" Salvador yawned and stretched while asking the young hunter.

"Oh, nothing Sal. It was nothing." she smirked.

"Whatever you say chica." he shrugged, not really caring.

******All innuendos are borrowed from .com, I made none of the innuendos. This chapter just randomly came to me like 30 minutes ago. XD**


End file.
